The Devil's Kiss
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: ONESHOT. [Excerpt : "I love you Hermione. I'm sorry" Before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself in Draco's arms and their slender bodies hit the surface of the frozen lake.] DMHG. READ ON. R&R.


The Devil's Kiss ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
ONE-SHOT  
  
Pairing : DracoXHermione  
  
Setting : about eight years after Hogwarts, at Draco's own manor.  
  
Song on my PC : Listen to the Rain, Hello, My Immortal, The End by Evanescence. You could try putting them on your blaster to have some effect to reading this. Lol.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dreaming was inevitable to two souls who were supposed to be bound by the love they long nourished. They came from different worlds and they never knew the other existed until their eyes met and sparks flew. How beautiful they both appeared to be. They've grown out to be lovely. Both perfect in their own right. Only separated by a thin line of love and hate. . .  
  
They had lived long enough to know what it meant to have each other's presence. . . and they treasured every single moment that they spent together, for it came too rare. Too dangerous.  
  
And the beautiful man stood graciously in front of the distressed siren. He emitted magnificence that no one else could. His smooth flaxen hair flowed freely with the cold winter air. In the confines of their silence, the man's lips opened gracefully and uttered the words, "Come with me. . ."  
  
The goddess-like woman, who looked most gorgeous in her mid-twenties nodded promptly. . . ever submissive to the order of her lover. "Where will we go?" asked the lady who twirled her thin, long fingers lazily through her lush auburn curls.  
  
With his cold gray eyes, the man stared deep into the siren's brown ones. "Outside. . . Come with me now Hermione."  
  
The woman was Hermione Granger---ever so beautiful at adulthood. Her wit and intelligence still stood out in what the man could not point where.  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly as her eyes were softly shut in disagreement. "No Draco. You know we can't go outside. I will not risk your life now love. . . not when I know they have their eyes all over you"  
  
Draco Malfoy, the equally beautiful creature in front of Hermione, took three steps forward to where Hermione sat silently beside the window. His manly hand reached Hermione's and clutched it tight "You know, it's time you get out of here. Be the brave Gryffindor that you are. Don't let those beasts make you fear. I can't stand it anymore seeing you lose hope more and more each day. . . you need to take some fresh air outside. It will be quick love, and then we'll go right back in. I promise we wouldn't take long outside."  
  
Hermione raised her head up to meet her eyes with Draco. "Don't make me. Please. . . you know I could still carry on hiding in here. I'm all right. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Hermione, it had been eight years since I had to lock you inside here. You know that this is the only place that you will be safe and no Death Eater could get inside here. I bet they aren't really watching on me round the clock. Please, you deserve some break. I can see your eyes falter more each day when you see that I have to risk it going back here. And if I couldn't convince you enough that I do love you and that you could trust me on this one, I don't know what else will. I have sacrificed seeing you in here like a bird locked in a cage. The snow has been beautiful than it ever was. You have to know how it feels to breathe again. I don't want to hold you inside here any longer. I reckon I could defend you against them at any time. Just please take my hand now. Give me your trust on this one", pleaded Draco, whose cold gray eyes turned into warm orbs of silver locked with the scene outside the window then back to his lover.  
  
Without another word, Draco pulled Hermione up to him so that they were standing right in front of each other---too close that their noses were touching kindly against each other. With one soft kiss on the lips, Hermione's heart melt and her resolve was broken down with the divine gift of her god.  
  
They took their feet to walk and soon, Draco and Hermione were carelessly playing with the snow. Hermione managed to grab a handful and she threw everything on Draco's face. An unmistakable smile formed on her lips. At that sight, Draco stopped from attempting to take as much snow in his arms and he stared at the exceptional scene in front of him. It had been years since he had ever seen Hermione smile sincerely. There was nothing else in her smile but pure innocent bliss. Hermione was then laughing when she herself stopped at seeing Draco as if shocked. "Anything wrong love?" asked Hermione carefully, with still her grin plastered on her lips. Even her eyes were smiling after such long time. . .  
  
"Nothing. . . I'm just glad I've seen you smile again. . . for real. . ."  
  
Though a bit embarrassed with her antics while inside the huge house that Draco bought for Hermione, she smiled again. Beautifully real. Beautifully innocent.  
  
The cold wind brushed against their already cold-stricken skin. Hermione shivered slightly, though managed to smile again even if at the back of her mind, she was thinking that any time soon, they will be found together outside the manor, which was the last thing that they both would ever want.  
  
Draco's slim torso bent over for him to reach the snow that covered most of his shoes. He grabbed some and pressed it tightly into a perfect snowball. "Hermione!" Draco yelled from afar. "Catch this!" He then threw the wonderfully made snowball and it landed perfectly into Hermione's hands.  
  
At that distance, it would have been hard to hear each other. Hermione enjoyed herself too much with playing with the snow. She wondered when Draco gestured something to her. She gave her lover the benefit of a raised brow, asking what Draco was talking about.  
  
Draco was actually moving the side of his palm against the middle of his other palm, imitating a karate chop. Hermione repeated the action with her eyebrow still raised and Draco replied with imitating the same action. He nodded.  
  
Hermione did was told and the moment she chopped the snowball into half, she felt something hard inside. Her candle-like fingers searched inside the broken snowball and pulled something out.  
  
It was a beautiful white gold necklace with three stars of different sizes as pendant. The pendant was actually willed by adorning it with precious diamonds that made it glimmer splendidly in the gloomy winter sky.  
  
Hermione stared at it for some while, seemingly in shock at the magnificence of such thing. She was about to turn to Draco when she saw that he was already behind her.  
  
"Liked it?" queried Draco with a warm grin on his lips.  
  
"Yes. . . yes Draco. Thank you. . . it's really lovely"  
  
From behind Hermione, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist and held her closer to him. He melded his slim body with Hermione's. It was perfect. . . the way their bodies fit perfectly into each other. . . the way that Draco's hands would travel over Hermione's body. . . the way that Hermione would cross her arms across her chest so that she could pull Draco's arms tighter in his embrace. Simply perfect.  
  
"You're the star in my nights. . .in my days. You give me love like I never thought would have been possible. You made everything work and made me believe it's all too easy when it's not. You've done so many things that I don't know how I could thank you enough"  
  
Hermione shivered. She knew well that when Draco spoke his poetry, he is hiding something behind every word. She knew back then that it was Draco's way of hiding reality in reality. Hermione also knew that as much as Draco would want to make it sound light to her ears, his words will always pierce through her soft heart.  
  
"You make me feel the same way love. . . you gave me affection when everyone else knew it wasn't right. You took responsibility over my safety at those times I still hated you. . . how it makes me feel glad that someone like you ever love me the way you do now. . . that even if you knew I'd reject you, you still believed in our Fate. You made me believe that you love me and yes, I still do believe that. You shouldn't have gone through a lot of things if you don't. I've given you my heart the day you gave me yours."  
  
Draco smiled, only enough. His eyes were shut lightly as he tried to savor the moment that he knew that he'd given Hermione happiness again in feeling freedom once more.  
  
In that serene silence, a loud explosion startled them, about 200 meters from where they were. Draco's arms unlocked and he let go of Hermione. "They're here", he said with fear most seen on his face. Hermione immediately clutched Draco's arm and tugged him. Hermione did tug him strong only that Draco did not expect that at such short time, the Death Eaters would find out that Hermione had gone out of the manor at last. When he regained his mind back, he held Hermione's hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Let's go"  
  
They ran back towards the direction of the manor with footsteps of the Death Eaters closing in. Hermione's heart pounded harder inside her fragile chest. She knew well that that would happen. That was the reason why she was so worried of going out.  
  
At a distance, Draco saw that there were Death Eaters coming from the direction of the house. There was no escape. The only place that Hermione was safe in was taken over by the Death Eaters. The spell that Draco had put to ensure Hermione's safety inside was broken the moment they stepped out of it. Though it would be brought back if Hermione goes back in, it was too late. There was no other way to the manor but the place where the second group of Death Eaters were walking from towards them.  
  
Hermione's felt Draco's hand so cold in suppressed fear. Their hands were bare and they didn't wear any protection for their hands. So when the air was already chilling cold, their beautiful hands had to contend with their own cold that they emitted.  
  
Draco looked behind him. The Death Eaters was still some meters away. The group before them was already at close proximity so the last resort that Draco saw was to opt going back. He easily swerved Hermione in the opposite direction and they continued walking.  
  
"Draco, where will we go? They're all over the place!"  
  
Indeed, there were at least a hundred of them there. That was how much hate Voldemort had for Hermione. He wanted to make sure that her life will be taken away from her the moment she steps out of her cocoon.  
  
At one point, Hermione didn't know where they were headed in confusion and rage. They stopped at one spot when Draco turned to her again. "Hermione, do you love me?" inquired Draco with complete seriousness in the tone of his voice.  
  
"I do Draco"  
  
"I love you too love, so again, please trust me on this one"  
  
"Draco, they're nearing us!" yelled Hermione as she shot her eyes back to the where they came from. The Death Eaters were surely closing in.  
  
"Hold my hand now Hermione"  
  
"What?" she asked as she turned her eyes back to Draco.  
  
"Hold my hand"  
  
Hermione did as told and grew even more nervous at what Draco was thinking. It finally hit her to look at what was in front of them and saw that they were actually on the unloading area of Draco's speedboat. They were in front of the deep, frozen lake.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I'm sorry"  
  
Before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself in Draco's arms and their slender bodies hit the surface of the frozen lake. At the impact, the ice broke and they made a huge splash into the ice water. It all happened too fast that they were down into the cold lake water in no time.  
  
Hermione tried to struggle free from Draco's embrace but he clung on tighter. They could have lived if not for the fact that they were sinking fast to the bottom of the lake. Draco was not letting go. In her failed attempts, it hit her finally what Draco actually did. . .  
  
. . . he actually saved their lives. . .  
  
Draco risked their lives being taken away under the hands of the Death Eaters and so initiated Death himself.  
  
If there was anything else that Draco wanted was to hold more of Hermione with the remaining breath they've got. They were already near the bottom of the lake and very little light could be seen at that point. So at their final moment, he took his warm lips to Hermione and kissed her passionately, allowing his breath to be given to Hermione. He breathed his breath into her so that Hermione could live a bit longer. He knew that he could still manage to kiss her underwater with no breath at all. In full desperation, he gave every inch of his breath to her as he attempted to give Hermione his all.  
  
And Hermione felt it. . . she was crying through the cold waters of the lake. She actually felt the air that Draco gave her, but she lost it mostly at once. Draco had already pulled away from their kiss and she felt Draco's arms swinging wildly from side-to-side. He was dying. He would have wanted to come up for air only that his pride was too much he wouldn't have taken it if he died in Death Eater's hands.  
  
Hermione tried to gather Draco back to her as she lost her grip on him. When she did, she pulled Draco roughly back to her and breathed in the little she had left. . . only that Draco's parted lips never closed up again.  
  
Water entered Hermione's systems and she allowed it. . .  
  
What she swore in her last moment that she wasn't going to let go of Draco, just as Draco never let go of her amidst all conflicts and threats. . .  
  
Her mind was in a daze and she choked on every inch of water that entered her. She was also losing it already. What she felt last was the tip of Draco's fingers, all warm like it always had been.  
  
Their bodies both sunk to the bottom with hands not clutching each other any more. The tie that bound them was the necklace, that wound up perfectly around their wrists. . .  
  
. . .forever bound. . .  
  
. . . in Death.  
  
. . . under the Devil's spell.  
  
. . . under the Devil's touch.  
  
. . . under his amorous kiss.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hah. They're dead again. My apologies. I as such don't enjoy killing the characters. It's just that I've fallen out of love and I don't have someone to love right now. . . ho-humm. Do-dee-dum. I don't intend to make them suffer what I had but since I couldn't relate to anything else, it always ends like this.  
  
But don't worry! I'm persuading myself to write a happy fic next time. I hope I could do that.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
As usual, REVIEW! Thanks yo! *mwah!*  
The Devil's Kiss ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
ONE-SHOT  
  
Pairing : DracoXHermione  
  
Setting : about eight years after Hogwarts, at Draco's own manor.  
  
Song on my PC : Listen to the Rain, Hello, My Immortal, The End by Evanescence. You could try putting them on your blaster to have some effect  
to reading this. Lol.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dreaming was inevitable to two souls who were supposed to be bound by the love they long nourished. They came from different worlds and they never knew the other existed until their eyes met and sparks flew. How beautiful they both appeared to be. They've grown out to be lovely. Both perfect in  
their own right. Only separated by a thin line of love and hate. . .  
  
They had lived long enough to know what it meant to have each other's  
presence. . . and they treasured every single moment that they spent  
together, for it came too rare. Too dangerous.  
  
And the beautiful man stood graciously in front of the distressed siren. He emitted magnificence that no one else could. His smooth flaxen hair flowed  
freely with the cold winter air. In the confines of their silence, the  
man's lips opened gracefully and uttered the words, "Come with me. . ."  
  
The goddess-like woman, who looked most gorgeous in her mid-twenties nodded  
promptly. . . ever submissive to the order of her lover. "Where will we go?" asked the lady who twirled her thin, long fingers lazily through her  
lush auburn curls.  
  
With his cold gray eyes, the man stared deep into the siren's brown ones.  
"Outside. . . Come with me now Hermione."  
  
The woman was Hermione Granger---ever so beautiful at adulthood. Her wit  
and intelligence still stood out in what the man could not point where.  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly as her eyes were softly shut in disagreement. "No Draco. You know we can't go outside. I will not risk your  
life now love. . . not when I know they have their eyes all over you"  
  
Draco Malfoy, the equally beautiful creature in front of Hermione, took three steps forward to where Hermione sat silently beside the window. His manly hand reached Hermione's and clutched it tight "You know, it's time you get out of here. Be the brave Gryffindor that you are. Don't let those beasts make you fear. I can't stand it anymore seeing you lose hope more and more each day. . . you need to take some fresh air outside. It will be  
quick love, and then we'll go right back in. I promise we wouldn't take  
long outside."  
  
Hermione raised her head up to meet her eyes with Draco. "Don't make me. Please. . . you know I could still carry on hiding in here. I'm all right.  
Don't worry about me."  
  
"Hermione, it had been eight years since I had to lock you inside here. You know that this is the only place that you will be safe and no Death Eater could get inside here. I bet they aren't really watching on me round the clock. Please, you deserve some break. I can see your eyes falter more each day when you see that I have to risk it going back here. And if I couldn't convince you enough that I do love you and that you could trust me on this one, I don't know what else will. I have sacrificed seeing you in here like a bird locked in a cage. The snow has been beautiful than it ever was. You have to know how it feels to breathe again. I don't want to hold you inside here any longer. I reckon I could defend you against them at any time. Just please take my hand now. Give me your trust on this one", pleaded Draco, whose cold gray eyes turned into warm orbs of silver locked with the scene  
outside the window then back to his lover.  
  
Without another word, Draco pulled Hermione up to him so that they were  
standing right in front of each other---too close that their noses were  
touching kindly against each other. With one soft kiss on the lips, Hermione's heart melt and her resolve was broken down with the divine gift  
of her god.  
  
They took their feet to walk and soon, Draco and Hermione were carelessly  
playing with the snow. Hermione managed to grab a handful and she threw everything on Draco's face. An unmistakable smile formed on her lips. At that sight, Draco stopped from attempting to take as much snow in his arms and he stared at the exceptional scene in front of him. It had been years since he had ever seen Hermione smile sincerely. There was nothing else in  
her smile but pure innocent bliss. Hermione was then laughing when she herself stopped at seeing Draco as if shocked. "Anything wrong love?" asked  
Hermione carefully, with still her grin plastered on her lips. Even her  
eyes were smiling after such long time. . .  
  
"Nothing. . . I'm just glad I've seen you smile again. . . for real. . ."  
  
Though a bit embarrassed with her antics while inside the huge house that Draco bought for Hermione, she smiled again. Beautifully real. Beautifully  
innocent.  
  
The cold wind brushed against their already cold-stricken skin. Hermione shivered slightly, though managed to smile again even if at the back of her  
mind, she was thinking that any time soon, they will be found together outside the manor, which was the last thing that they both would ever want.  
  
Draco's slim torso bent over for him to reach the snow that covered most of his shoes. He grabbed some and pressed it tightly into a perfect snowball.  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled from afar. "Catch this!" He then threw the wonderfully made snowball and it landed perfectly into Hermione's hands.  
  
At that distance, it would have been hard to hear each other. Hermione  
enjoyed herself too much with playing with the snow. She wondered when Draco gestured something to her. She gave her lover the benefit of a raised  
brow, asking what Draco was talking about.  
  
Draco was actually moving the side of his palm against the middle of his other palm, imitating a karate chop. Hermione repeated the action with her eyebrow still raised and Draco replied with imitating the same action. He  
nodded.  
  
Hermione did was told and the moment she chopped the snowball into half, she felt something hard inside. Her candle-like fingers searched inside the  
broken snowball and pulled something out.  
  
It was a beautiful white gold necklace with three stars of different sizes as pendant. The pendant was actually willed by adorning it with precious  
diamonds that made it glimmer splendidly in the gloomy winter sky.  
  
Hermione stared at it for some while, seemingly in shock at the  
magnificence of such thing. She was about to turn to Draco when she saw  
that he was already behind her.  
  
"Liked it?" queried Draco with a warm grin on his lips.  
  
"Yes. . . yes Draco. Thank you. . . it's really lovely"  
  
From behind Hermione, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's small waist and held her closer to him. He melded his slim body with Hermione's. It was perfect. . . the way their bodies fit perfectly into each other. . . the way that Draco's hands would travel over Hermione's body. . . the way that  
Hermione would cross her arms across her chest so that she could pull  
Draco's arms tighter in his embrace. Simply perfect.  
  
"You're the star in my nights. . .in my days. You give me love like I never  
thought would have been possible. You made everything work and made me believe it's all too easy when it's not. You've done so many things that I  
don't know how I could thank you enough"  
  
Hermione shivered. She knew well that when Draco spoke his poetry, he is hiding something behind every word. She knew back then that it was Draco's way of hiding reality in reality. Hermione also knew that as much as Draco would want to make it sound light to her ears, his words will always pierce  
through her soft heart.  
  
"You make me feel the same way love. . . you gave me affection when everyone else knew it wasn't right. You took responsibility over my safety  
at those times I still hated you. . . how it makes me feel glad that someone like you ever love me the way you do now. . . that even if you knew I'd reject you, you still believed in our Fate. You made me believe that  
you love me and yes, I still do believe that. You shouldn't have gone through a lot of things if you don't. I've given you my heart the day you  
gave me yours."  
  
Draco smiled, only enough. His eyes were shut lightly as he tried to savor the moment that he knew that he'd given Hermione happiness again in feeling  
freedom once more.  
  
In that serene silence, a loud explosion startled them, about 200 meters  
from where they were. Draco's arms unlocked and he let go of Hermione.  
"They're here", he said with fear most seen on his face. Hermione  
immediately clutched Draco's arm and tugged him. Hermione did tug him strong only that Draco did not expect that at such short time, the Death Eaters would find out that Hermione had gone out of the manor at last. When he regained his mind back, he held Hermione's hand and looked straight into  
her eyes. "Let's go"  
  
They ran back towards the direction of the manor with footsteps of the Death Eaters closing in. Hermione's heart pounded harder inside her fragile chest. She knew well that that would happen. That was the reason why she  
was so worried of going out.  
  
At a distance, Draco saw that there were Death Eaters coming from the direction of the house. There was no escape. The only place that Hermione was safe in was taken over by the Death Eaters. The spell that Draco had put to ensure Hermione's safety inside was broken the moment they stepped out of it. Though it would be brought back if Hermione goes back in, it was  
too late. There was no other way to the manor but the place where the  
second group of Death Eaters were walking from towards them.  
  
Hermione's felt Draco's hand so cold in suppressed fear. Their hands were bare and they didn't wear any protection for their hands. So when the air was already chilling cold, their beautiful hands had to contend with their  
own cold that they emitted.  
  
Draco looked behind him. The Death Eaters was still some meters away. The group before them was already at close proximity so the last resort that Draco saw was to opt going back. He easily swerved Hermione in the opposite  
direction and they continued walking.  
  
"Draco, where will we go? They're all over the place!"  
  
Indeed, there were at least a hundred of them there. That was how much hate Voldemort had for Hermione. He wanted to make sure that her life will be  
taken away from her the moment she steps out of her cocoon.  
  
At one point, Hermione didn't know where they were headed in confusion and rage. They stopped at one spot when Draco turned to her again. "Hermione, do you love me?" inquired Draco with complete seriousness in the tone of  
his voice.  
  
"I do Draco"  
  
"I love you too love, so again, please trust me on this one"  
  
"Draco, they're nearing us!" yelled Hermione as she shot her eyes back to  
the where they came from. The Death Eaters were surely closing in.  
  
"Hold my hand now Hermione"  
  
"What?" she asked as she turned her eyes back to Draco.  
  
"Hold my hand"  
  
Hermione did as told and grew even more nervous at what Draco was thinking. It finally hit her to look at what was in front of them and saw that they  
were actually on the unloading area of Draco's speedboat. They were in  
front of the deep, frozen lake.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I'm sorry"  
  
Before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself in Draco's arms and their slender bodies hit the surface of the frozen lake. At the impact,  
the ice broke and they made a huge splash into the ice water. It all happened too fast that they were down into the cold lake water in no time.  
  
Hermione tried to struggle free from Draco's embrace but he clung on tighter. They could have lived if not for the fact that they were sinking  
fast to the bottom of the lake. Draco was not letting go. In her failed  
attempts, it hit her finally what Draco actually did. . .  
  
. . . he actually saved their lives. . .  
  
Draco risked their lives being taken away under the hands of the Death  
Eaters and so initiated Death himself.  
  
If there was anything else that Draco wanted was to hold more of Hermione with the remaining breath they've got. They were already near the bottom of  
the lake and very little light could be seen at that point. So at their  
final moment, he took his warm lips to Hermione and kissed her passionately, allowing his breath to be given to Hermione. He breathed his breath into her so that Hermione could live a bit longer. He knew that he could still manage to kiss her underwater with no breath at all. In full  
desperation, he gave every inch of his breath to her as he attempted to  
give Hermione his all.  
  
And Hermione felt it. . . she was crying through the cold waters of the lake. She actually felt the air that Draco gave her, but she lost it mostly at once. Draco had already pulled away from their kiss and she felt Draco's arms swinging wildly from side-to-side. He was dying. He would have wanted to come up for air only that his pride was too much he wouldn't have taken  
it if he died in Death Eater's hands.  
  
Hermione tried to gather Draco back to her as she lost her grip on him.  
When she did, she pulled Draco roughly back to her and breathed in the  
little she had left. . . only that Draco's parted lips never closed up  
again.  
  
Water entered Hermione's systems and she allowed it. . .  
  
What she swore in her last moment that she wasn't going to let go of Draco,  
just as Draco never let go of her amidst all conflicts and threats. . .  
  
Her mind was in a daze and she choked on every inch of water that entered  
her. She was also losing it already. What she felt last was the tip of  
Draco's fingers, all warm like it always had been.  
  
Their bodies both sunk to the bottom with hands not clutching each other any more. The tie that bound them was the necklace, that wound up perfectly  
around their wrists. . .  
  
. . .forever bound. . .  
  
. . . in Death.  
  
. . . under the Devil's spell.  
  
. . . under the Devil's touch.  
  
. . . under his amorous kiss.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot  
is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hah. They're dead again. My apologies. I as such don't enjoy killing the characters. It's just that I've fallen out of love and I don't have someone  
to love right now. . . ho-humm. Do-dee-dum. I don't intend to make them suffer what I had but since I couldn't relate to anything else, it always  
ends like this.  
  
But don't worry! I'm persuading myself to write a happy fic next time. I  
hope I could do that.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading.  
  
As usual, REVIEW! Thanks yo! *mwah!* 


End file.
